justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Fixed-wing aircraft
Fixed-wing aircraft are a type of vehicle in the Just Cause game series. Definition Main article (at Wikipedia): Fixed-wing aircraft. An airplane is an aircraft, flying on "fixed wings". Also known as airplanes; less commonly as aeroplanes (UK) and often as just planes (US and UK). List of planes For a list of planes, see: Category: Planes. See also: Category:Aircraft in Just Cause (1), Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2, Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 and Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4. Where to find planes In both Just Cause games, airplanes spend most of their time hanging out in the sky, but some of them can also be seen socializing at airports. Airplanes, just like all other vehicles, can be obtained through the act of Hijacking. San Esperito: *Mendoza International Airport. *Some small airfields in the San Esperito countryside. *Some airforce bases. Panau: *Airports in Panau. *Unmarked airfields near races. Medici: *At civilian airports. *At airforce bases. Solís: *At Airports in Solís. The maximum speeds of JC2 planes *Peek Airhawk 225 - 152.70 MPH *Cassius 192 - 200.35 MPH *Bering I-86DP - 212.73 MPH *Si-47 Leopard - 219.95 MPH *Aeroliner 474 - 233.50 MPH *Pell Silverbolt 6 - 237.97, or 242.88 MPH *G9 Eclipse - 250.91 MPH *F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter - 256.97 MPH (DLC) How they were tested: *Part 1. *Part 2. Realistic speeds This is what it would look like if they were almost as fast as the real planes. The speed had to be corrected after publishing, so disregard the intro speeds. Click to see what real speed would look like in Just Cause 2. It may be interesting to note that the top speeds of these aircraft are lower than the top speeds of aircraft from as far back as World War 2. For example, the Supermarine Spitfire has a top speed of around 300 mph. Game limits prevent the game aircraft from flying at realistic speed. Modifying the game can make the aircraft fly that fast, but the rest of the game can't keep up with that, causing many objects from not spawning at all. This will cause the player to crash into invisible bridges, buildings, trees and other things. Having the game installed on a SSD (Solid-State Drive) should help with this problem. Airplane physics (JC1) Airplane physics in Just Cause (1) are not easy to understand as what some people would think. As with any type of aircraft, speed and maneuverability varies on engine size, shape of the plane and aerodynamics. With Just Cause planes, the performance varies in every category. Some planes will go fast quickly while some planes are slow. This is similar to maneuverability where the heavier a plane is, it takes more time to respond to movement controls. Landing gears are not brought up into the bottom of the fuselage and just stick out from the underbelly of the fuselage. Planes can also go backwards on ground level (not in the PC version). This is mainly what should be taken into account: *The bigger a plane is, the slower the plane is. Some planes are exceptions to this, like for example, the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud. *Landing an aircraft is not as easy as it seems. Specific runways vary in size for specific plane sizes. Large planes land better at longer runways and vice versa. *Flying close to the ground gives the illusion of speed being increased. Jet fighters are a good way to notice this. *Planes tend to explode easily if landed at an even slightly too steep angle, or when hitting objects at high speeds. Size and the landing area are dependent for this. **Some aircraft can survive crashing into other aircraft. *Planes take a lot of damage if hit by explosives. Be careful of this. *The jet fighters are about as fast as the slowest planes would realistically be, but this is a game limit. Airplane physics (JC2) Airplane physics in Just Cause 2 are now more realistic and planes have a faster takeoff speed. Jet fighters are now more maneuverable than before and nearly all aircraft are easy to land. The airplanes now have protruding landing gears when landing and the gear is brought up whilst airborne. Speed is also increased with some larger planes actually quite fast for it's type, but the Game limits still prevent realistic speed. Also when airborne, the planes will still fly albeit at a constant medium speed when not accelerating or decelerating. If flying a jet, the engines will emit more brighter flames if the pilot is accelerating. Likewise when piloting the Peek Airhawk 225, the rotor will be spinning faster when accelerating and vice versa. Planes cannot go backwards, so be careful when taxiing around. Also take into mind that some of these aircraft are not very durable and cannot survive a failed takeoff or even hitting something like a tree at low ground speed. The Cassius 192 has a high turning ability when taxiing around and at high speeds on the ground can spin and drift. Category:Planes Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2 Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4